


Moving On

by MillieMay



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: For a soft life au this thing is very angsty, No Murder AU, Other, Soft Life AU, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: Soft Life AU, AKA if the Runaways parents were not... murderers. Nico and her mother learn to cope with her father's affair and finally moving on from the death of her sister.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Em).



> First things first, this only exists because I'm way too gay for Brittany Ishibashi to hate Tina. In no way do I condone or pretend that they didn't actually murder like 16 kids (and probably the Hernandezs in Tina's case...) The two just have such a compelling story to them that I wanted to explore without pretense.
> 
> This story is a gift for one of the best people I have ever met in my lifetime. Em and I have been shooting these small little ideas back and forth between each other for a few weeks now ever since I got her hooked on this beautiful show. One of these even started out as a ficlet that I actually typed on my phone after a final one day because I couldn't get it out of my head. She's so wonderfully patient with me through my ups and downs. I'm so incredibly grateful to have her in my life even though our circumstances of meeting were less than ideal. We've watched friends come and go and she's seen me at my worst but she refuses to let go. She's one of the softest people I've ever met despite how much the world tries to push her down. I can say with absolute confidence that she's the first person to ever make me so excited about my future. We have wars about who loves the other more and sometimes we'll just spam each other with photos of dogs when the other is feeling especially sad. She's one of my favorite people in the world and I hope she knows I don't plan on letting go any time soon either.
> 
> S/O to Liz who despite not even going to this fandom, has been my faithful beta even though this is positively the longest fic I've ever written

Bitterness grips at Nico’s throat threatening to consume her like a flame. All she could see was the shame in his eyes when she asked if he loved her. She presses her palms to her eyes. He was supposed to be the one she could trust and now? Now she wants nothing more than to rip every picture of him off the wall.

In her rage she marches into the garage yanking a bin off of a shelf. She dumps its contents on the floor not caring much either way of the mess she’s probably making. All she can think about is hearing the sound of her mother crying in her office. Papers and trinkets scatter across the floor loudly. It doesn’t matter, she’s the only one home anyways. If he wants to move out so badly she’ll help him.

She starts in her parents’ bedroom tearing his clothes from hangers and tossing them in his suitcase. A lump forms in her throat at the memory of their first vacation. They’d gone to Tokyo. She annoyed Alex to no end with all the photos she showed him. She was barely eleven at the time, looking back it feels so long ago. She continues throwing his clothes in taking notice that a good chunk of them were already gone. Just enough to make it through a week were in the drawers. She moves to the bathroom ridding of every razor, aftershave, anything that reminded her of him. 

By the time she rounds around to the living room his suitcase is already packed full. She lifts the bin setting it on the couch. She takes his coats and all of his shoes and throws them inside haphazardly. She’s got half the mind to just say fuck it and magic it all on fire. It would hurt less than shoving it all out on the sidewalk for him to retrieve. Her eyes burn with unshed tears. Maybe she should call someone to help. Karolina and Alex will just try to get her to talk about her feelings, Chase will probably try some inspirational speech bullshit, Gert would just talk about how marriage is just all a sham to try and undermine women and Molly… Well Molly would just try to hug her. She’s not sure she can hold together through a hug right now.

Nico flops onto the couch feeling the pressure building behind her eyes. She allows her head to fall off the edge of the cushions staring at the world from a new angle. Smiles stare down at her from mounted photos. Happy memories tease her with bright eyes and warm hugs. 

A new wave of rage fills her as she flips off the couch marching into the kitchen. She tugs open the drawers until she finds her conquest. She grabs the scissors quickly sliding back into the living room once more. She opens the picture frames with care but the photos she makes quick work of. Her scissors slide effortlessly across the film slicing her father from the photos. It feels weirdly therapeutic and for the first time that day she smiles.

She keeps cutting leaving the dismantled frames behind to be dealt with later. She freezes though when another pair of eyes smile at her from the photos. A pang aches in her heart as she realizes he’s not on the edge of this one. Lined up across the photo is her, her mom, her dad and Amy on the end. If she were to cut out him she’d cut out Amy too.

An angry sob rips from her throat as she slips to the ground once more. It’d be so much different if Amy were still here. If Amy were here she wouldn’t feel so alone. She’d have someone to talk to… She clutches the photo close to her drawing her knees tight against her chest.

Reluctantly she picks up her phone and dials. She waits for a few beats before the person picks up, “Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man speaking?”

“Hey,” She chokes out. “It’s me.”

“Yeah this new thing got invented called caller ID.” Alex teases through the phone. “You okay? You sound like you’ve been crying,”

“Yeah… No.” She sighs. “I don’t know. Can we all go get coffee. I can’t really be home right now.”

“Yeah let me call the others. Do you need me to pick you up?” She murmurs out a quiet yes setting the photo on the ground. She needs to fix her makeup before he shows up and judging by the rustling on the other end, he’s already getting ready. “Do you want me to bring the soundtrack?”

The thought brings a small smile to her lips. Whenever one of them was upset Alex would bring over a CD so cleverly named The Soundtrack. It features most of the classics from Brittany Spears to the Beatles to Metallica to Linkin Park. Her lips twitch at the thought of him headbanging along to Bohemian Rhapsody again. “It’s August you know. We can’t listen to-”

“It is never too early for All I Want for Christmas is You.” He argues before she can get her point out.

“Nerd.”

“You love it.” She turns him on speaker as she begins redoing the makeup that has worn off. “Besides I’ve added some new stuff too.”

“Let me guess: Hamilton and Dear Evan Hansen.”

“They are classics!” She shakes her head kind of glad for the easy smile that comes to her lips. “Go get ready. I’m going to call the others and let them know. See you in twenty.”

“Twenty.” She agrees.

She shuts her eyes letting out a shuddery breath as he hangs up. She’s so lucky to have them. A small smile comes to her lips as she thinks of the calming conversations and bickering to come. It’s what she needs right now. They are what she needs right now.

She still can’t help but feel the anger bubbling under the surface just waiting to break free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nico's fingers find the staff as a loud crash emanates through the house. She can't help it springing up from her bed, stockinged feet padding across the floor as quickly and quietly as she possibly can. She creeps around the corner spying her mother with both hands on the desk breathing heavily. A picture lies on the ground glass shattered around her heels. 

"Mom?" Her head snaps up suddenly and Nico's suddenly without a voice. She hasn't spoken to her. Not since the party. Not since she'd found out... "Can we... Train some more?" The words come out clunky and awkward. Mentally she just kinda wishes she could hit herself in the forehead right now.

"Not now Nico." Its the voice crack that drives her into action. She can't just sit in the other room and pretend her mother isn't crying.

"Please," she begs as her own lip wobbles. "I think it'll help the both of us." She barely nods allowing her to slip further into the room. She winces slight still not used to the prick as the staff extends to full length. Her eyes fall on the picture, its their wedding photo... Nico's throat closes up as she sees her mother's smile. She was just beginning to smile again when... When...

"Nico?" She's the one taking a shuddering breath now, eyes still on the broken frame. Her own rage flashes before her eyes. How she’d cut her father from nearly every photo. How she’d ran when she couldn’t anymore. How the house had been clean when she returned, the stuff she’d packed gone.

"Clean." She commands watching as the glass and photo dump themselves into the trash upon her will. Her mom visibly relaxes, well, as much as she can. 

"It looks like you don't need much of my help after all." The tone almost sounds like its mean to be teasing but it falls flat under the tense air.

"I do though. It didn't work once when I needed it to and"

"What do you mean when you needed it to?" Her eyes widen stuttering out an excuse. 

"Alex was in trouble and I needed to... I tried to..."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I..." She sighs shutting her eyes. "He wanted to see how the next project was going. The school I mean. He's really excited for his dad and all." She casts her eyes to the ground hoping to make the lie more believable. "He crossed the road and a car ran the red light... I kinda snuck the staff out with me. I tried to stop the car turn its breaks on you know." She mumbles. "It didn't work but they missed him. Just barely."

"Nico..." She sighs gripping her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd be mad that that wasn't the first time that I snuck it out. That I've known about it for as long as I have."

"I was hoping that you were beginning to trust me."

"I am!" She jumps. "I mean... I guess that's why it felt right to tell you now." Her mother grips her chin now forcing their eyes to meet.

"I want you to know that you can tell me anything, okay?" She smiles slightly. It doesn't quite reach her eyes but it’s more than she's seen since that day. "Now let's get to your training shall we?" She nods ready to push the topic past them. 

They continue on for a while falling into the rhythm of training once more. She pushes the boundaries insisting that its magic once again earning an exasperated chuckle. It feels good to make her laugh.

"What the hell is she doing with that thing?" Just as things were beginning to feel good again her father's voice echoes from the doorway of the office. His eyes are trained on the staff. She watches as the smile fades from her, the look of bitter sadness taking its place instead. It was the same look from Amy's funeral.

"Robert... What are you doing here?"

"This is still my home and I still have the right to see my daughter." He defends. Nico watches as she straightens her back gaining her composure once more.

"This hasn't been your home for a while has it." The words are biting and accusatory. Bitterness swarms in her chest. Things were just beginning to be right again.

"What is she doing with the staff."

"I'm training her if you must know." She raises an eyebrow.

"Training her?" He asks.

"Yes. She found it and discovered what she could do." She can almost feel the pride behind her mother's words. It only seems to fuel her anger more.

"What if she gets hurt." His words are spitting now too. She swallows visibly blinking quickly to rid of the tears building in her eyes. Her mother was smiling and laughing again. They had gone on a date and... Her mother came back alone. Had he met up with Janet instead? Nico's fingers curl around the staff tightly knuckles turning white. The inside of her cheek begins to bleed from biting too hard. Her own tears slip down her cheeks now. How could he do this to them? She trusted him. How long had he been doing this? What if he had been doing this before Amy...

"And you having an affair wouldn't hurt her?" 

"As if she would get any comfort from you!" He snaps advancing at her.

"Leave." The command leaves Nico's lips in a growl before she can stop them. The silence hangs heavy in the air as both heads snap towards her. Her mother's eyes are shining with tears. He did this. He hurt her. He took away their chance at happiness.

He steps towards her now making her step back in response. Her heart hammers against his chest as his anger turns on her. "You will not speak to your father that way." He says sternly. How long, she wonders. How long had he been cheating on her mom? Months? Years? How could he just do that? How could he betray them like that? How could he betray Amy like that?

"I said leave!" She shouts. The blast of sudden energy from the staff nearly knocks her back. One minute her father is there and the next he's gone.

"Nico..." It’s the same whisper from before. Her mom is on her in seconds gently prying the staff away from her tight grip. It falls on the floor with a dull thud but she can't bring herself to move to pick it up. 

"What did I do?" She whispers in horror at herself. "Where did he go? What did I do?" Panic grips her lungs forcing uneasy breaths out. Tears stream down her cheeks now as her mother grips her chin tightly.

"Nico, baby, focus."

"I can't." She wants to scream. She didn't mean to. She didn't mean to. "I can't!" She tries to force air into her lungs but they just feel like collapsing. She can’t breathe. Panicked gasps escape her but nothing else. I gulps air greedily but none is getting to her lungs.

"Hey." Soft fingers trace her tears away. She meets her mom's eyes again. She doesn't understand. How can she be so calm? All she sees is concern in her eyes. She doesn't understand. "Breathe with me now okay?" Nico follows in her footsteps sucking in a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds, before letting it out once more. "What did you want?"

"He was so angry..." She shakes her head. "I wanted him gone. I wanted him out of the house. What if I-"

"No. Don't think like that okay?" Her mother cuts her off now. "You didn't want him dead you just wanted him gone right? You said leave." Nico nods jerkily. 

"He's okay?” She whimpers out. 

“For the most part." She’s kind of glad for her mother’s honesty. It’s refreshing… Especially after the ages upon ages of secrets.

"I didn't mean to." She sobs. Two arms wrap around her tightly tucking her head into her shoulder. She can't help but hug her back tighter as she collapses against her frame. "I didn't mean to."

"I know," she shushes brushing back her wayward strands of hair. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The slam of the front door has Tina nearly leaping out of her seat. She pushes back her chair heartbeat in her throat as she leaves the safety of her office to inspect. It’d be better if she had the staff in her access but she’d given it to Nico. To be honest she’d much rather her have it. With it she knows Nico is always safe. That doesn’t stop her apprehension at someone storming into the home though.

She’d at least gotten the call from Leslie that they’d found Robert. Knowing that her daughter didn’t accidentally transport him to the bottom of the ocean was a small comfort. Not that he’d be happy that she did. 

Her fears settle as she spies the dash of black clothing darting into her bedroom followed by the slamming of another door. She steps carefully listening in.

She hears a familiar sound for a few seconds. The sounds of her daughter’s sobs echo through the door reminding her of the months following Amy’s death. She knocks softly just before she can flick on her music to cover up the sound. Silence weighs heavily in the air and she can almost hear Nico debating the chance to ignore her, or as she’d claim that she didn’t hear her.

Seconds later the door yanks open showing her daughter, black eyeliner almost fully gone streaks of tears running through her foundation. Bloodshot eyes and pursed lips look back at her. She raises both eyebrows half questioning and half challenging.

“Can I come in?” Nico shrugs half heartedly stepping aside. “Now I’m not afraid to kill that boy if I have to. To be quite honest I was half tempted to when I caught you both that first night and”

“It’s not Alex.” She sniffles. “And that wasn’t what it looked like.” It’s her turn to raise both eyebrows at her daughter who barely budges under the scrutiny of her gaze. “It wasn’t.”

“Well then you can explain what it was later.” Tina pats thee bed where she’s taken a seat. “What’s got you so bothered?” Nico flops a little less than gracefully next to her.

“Alex and I went to see the new Star Wars movie.” She sighs.

“Didn’t think you cared that much about them.” She teases nudging her daughters shoulder a little. 

“I saw dad… with Janet.” Tina nods slightly. So that was it. “They were holding hands and laughing. It was like…” She laughs resentfully. “It was like he forgot all about us.”

She reaches over squeezing her daughter’s hand lightly. “He hasn’t forgotten about you.” Tina has to force out the words. As much as it hurts her, Robert hasn’t loved her for a while. For a while she kept that same foolish, childish thought that plagues her daughter’s mind now. She thought she could fix things… That he could love her again. 

“It sure seemed like it. Next thing you know he’s going to be walking Chase around like the son he never had.” She spits. She pulls her daughter to her chest fingers picking at the messy curls.

“I’m so sorry I did this to you.”

“What?” She pulls away like she just got burnt. “You didn’t cheat he did.”

“No but this isn’t your fight Nico. It’s mine.” She traces her daughter’s cheek softly swiping the tears away. “Regardless of what he did, he’s still your father. You deserve to have a life with him too.”

“He hurt you.” She protests again.

“You can’t be a warrior forever Nico.” She plucks the pins out of her hair letting the dark waves fall on her shoulders. “I won’t blame you if you still want to have a life with him.”

“I want to hate him.” She sobs collapsing into her shoulder. Tina wraps her arms tightly around her daughter running a hand over her shaking back. “I should hate him but I don’t.”

Tina presses a kiss to the side of her daughter’s head as she whispers. “You don’t have to…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smell of warm chocolate and cinnamon drifts through the air bringing Nico’s mouth to water. Karolina gasps excitedly moving to dash to the kitchen before she can even move to stop her. There is only one time when her mother bakes and whatever is waiting for her in there is not good.

She follows Karolina at a fast pace throwing her backpack down next to the couch. The blonde is much quicker than her already sliding on slick converse into the kitchen.

“Hey Ms. Minoru!” She greets animatedly. Nico has to roll her eyes as she slips in after her.

“Hey mom I invited Karolina over to study for our chemistry exam tomorrow. I figured you wouldn’t mind.” Her mom only nods over her latest project. Karolina flashes a concerned gaze back at her. She shrugs quietly asking what the hell she was supposed to do about it. The blonde’s glare has her submitting. “Uhhh whatcha making?” She asks awkwardly. Karolina’s scowl deepens communicating that it’s not what she meant. She seems pretty satisfied, however, when Nico slides over the plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. She grabs three before signaling that she’ll be in her bedroom. “Mom?”

“Hm?” Finally she lifts her head as if hearing her daughter for the first time since she’s come in. Dark hair is pulled back into a tight bun on the top of her head and she’s surprisingly still in her pajamas despite it being 3 in the afternoon. “Oh, well we’ve got chocolate chip cookies, red velvet cupcakes in the oven and I’m currently making cinnamon rolls.”

“You don’t bake.” Nico accuses.

“I bake… Sometimes.” She shrugs. 

“You bake when you’re stressed. Nothing ever gets you stressed.” Her mother sighs wiping her flour covered hands on her sweatpants.

“I’m meeting with your father later to discuss our divorce papers.” Nicos eyes drop to the floor as a soft “oh” leaves her lips. “That and the press is hounding at the doors of the company demanding to know why the Minorus are splitting. I suppose it’s a miracle the word of his affair hasn’t gotten out yet knowing Victor Stein.”

“I’m sorry mom.” Nico frowns. “If you need any help… Karolina is pretty bomb at making icing.” It’s enough to earn a soft chuckle from her mom. She tries to pretend that she doesn’t see the dark circles under her eyes. She can’t imagine how it feels to sleep in an empty bed after being together for so long…

“Stop that.” Her mother demands pointing a batter covered spoon at her.

“Stop what?”

“The pity looks.” One glare stops her from deflecting the comment. “I’m fine Nico. It’ll take a while but I still have you don’t I?”

“What if he tries to take custody of me?”

“We’ve already discussed custody agreements. Since you’re turning eighteen next year we figure that you’re old enough to decide who you want to stay with.” Nico relaxes at the statement. “And as for the press well…” She sighs. “It’s only a matter of time before they find him with Janet Stein.”

“I still don’t get what Janet has that you don’t.” Her mother suddenly turns flickering water from the now clean spoon at her. “That was a compliment!”

“That was for comforting me instead of hanging out with your friend.” She chastises with a playful glare. “I’m sure she didn’t come over to sit in your room alone.”

Nico scoffs rolling her eyes, “Obviously you don’t know my friends well enough. She’s right around the corner listening in.” Karolina pokes her head around the corner feigning innocence. 

“I was just getting some milk.” She says.

“You’re lactose intolerant.”

“That has never stopped me before.” She points out sauntering in the room once more. “Especially when it comes to your mom’s cookies.” As if to punctuate her statement she snags another cookie eating it.

“You know you don’t have to kiss up to her right? You’re already her second favorite.” 

“I love that you’re just talking about me as if I’m not here.” Her mother mumbles loud enough for the two girls to hear. Still Karolina grips her heart dramatically.

“Second favorite?” She cries out.

“You can’t beat Alex. They’re both Star Wars nerds. You were doomed from the start.” 

“Damn you Obi Wan Kenobi.” The three of them chuckle as they all keep busy. Karolina starts the icing as Nico snags all three of them mugs from the cabinet set off to make some coffee. “Stress baking huh?”

“Don’t look so hopeful.” Nico says settling into the chair across from where she’s standing. “I inherited none of my mother’s culinary talent.”

“You don’t inherit culinary talent…” The blonde furrows her eyebrows confused.

“She set the toaster on fire because she wanted her bread ‘extra toasty’.” Her mother interjects as she pulls the cupcakes from the oven. The new spell wafts through the air filling the kitchen with warmth.

“One, you said you’d never bring it up again. Two, how was I supposed to know there were settings on a toaster.”

“The dial?” Karolina asks.

“Go ahead and take her side then.” The three of them fall into easy conversation as they each work on individual tasks. Karolina whips up the icing and begins decorating the cupcakes as Nico trivias her on the periodic table. Her mother watches from afar sipping at the coffee she’d made as they wait for the cinnamon rolls to finish as well. The steady noise fills the kitchen as the smell of cinnamon joins the chocolate as well. Within the first hour all three of them had already finished the chocolate chip cookies. Her mom packs the cupcakes into tupperware insisting that she save them for school tomorrow to share with the others lest Karolina eat herself into a food coma.

For the first time in a long time Nico feels at peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nico’s feet slide across the linoleum floor as she rushes to answer the door. She stumbles a bit as her feet nearly slide out from underneath her but she recovers fairly easily. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” She calls as the knocking gets more insistent. She pulls open the door shocked to find a beaten up Chase with a tight lipped smile.

“Can I come in?”

“What the hell happened?” She asks yanking him inside. “Wizey lock down the house.” 

“Yes Nico.” The system answers back.

“Dad relapsed.” He chuckles remorsefully. Hatred bubbles in her heart at the idea. She was the only one who knew about his history of being abused. Only because she saw bruises on his arm one day and got a little too curious for a ten year old. “He took the Fistigons and-” He makes the motion of his gloves firing with one arm and an exaggerated wooshing sound. 

“I’m so sorry.” She sighs shaking her head. She drags him into the kitchen first grabbing a bag of broccoli out from the fridge and placing it against the bruise already forming around his eye. She notices that he’s cradling his elbow close to him.

“Kids with bad dads stick together I guess.” He says with a casual shrug. It breaks her heart how fucking calm he is about this. When he dad cheated on her mom she literally made him disappear and had to resist burning all of his stuff in a giant bonfire. She can’t even begin to imagine what he’s feeling. He must have noticed her staring at his arm because his free hand now waves in front of her face pulling her from her thoughts. “Did you hear me?”

“No guess not.” She says apologetically.

“It’s cool. Said when it hit me I tried to catch myself with my arm but I think I might have fractured it when I landed.” He rubs over his eyes with his free hand. “I thought you could try to magic it fixed?” She’s not going to lie the prospect of using her magic again is a little exciting. She’s been training more and more often now using small spells that are useless. Her mother warned her that she can’t use the same spell twice and she takes that to the heart.

“You’re sure about this?” He nods in confirmation. “Okay follow me.” She guides him back to her bedroom gesturing to the bed for him to sit. She digs through her bag before pulling out the staff. She hesitates a bit apprehensive at first.

“Go ahead. I trust you.”

She nods extending the staff not even wincing anymore at the slight prick. She closes her eyes letting out a long breath. “Heal.” She commands. She opens one eye but nothing has changed. “Heal.” She repeats a little more assertively, still nothing. “Mend?” She gasps as the staff lights up pulling her eyes to the center. She blinks again as the lights disappear. Chase smiles as at her wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Thank you so much.”

“Nico?” Her mother’s voice has the two of them leaping apart like she did something wrong.

“Mom you won’t-” She goes to tell her the news excitedly but she puts up a hand cutting her off.

“This can’t become a habit Nico.”

“What?” She laughs. Her mother tosses a pointed look at Chase who is now awkwardly examining her bedroom. “You thought. Oh god.” She laughs. “Ew. Oh god no.”

“I’ll try not to be offended by that.” Chase mutters.

“Sorry.” She shrugs. “He got into a fight at school. He’s been having some troubles with some of his old teammates.”

“Over?” She almost smiles at how protective her mother has gotten over the rest of them. Her house has become a go to lately for the team. Of course, given that the office was off limits to snooping eyes.

“Just some stupid political stuff.” Chase shrugs running his hand through his hair. Her mother narrows her eyes like she’s not buying it.

“That still doesn’t explain why he was in your room.”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you.” Nico’s attitude brightens again. “One of his… friends?” She looks over at Chase who simply shrugs. “He hurt his arm and he thought it was fractured so I healed it with magic.”

“Science.”

“Magic.”

Her mother lets out an exaggerated sigh but smiles nonetheless. It’s a genuine smile that has her heart skipping a little. “I’m proud of you.” Her chest swells at her mother’s affirmation. She can’t help it as she crashes against her mother wrapping her in a tight hug. 

“Thanks mom.” She mutters against the fabric of her dress. She looks back to Chase sighing before pulling away. That had to be a punch in the gut to hear, especially right now. She bites the inside of her cheek for a second before making up her mind, “Now what do you say we get you some concealer to cover up your shiner and go get coffee with the rest of the gang?”

“Yeah.” He shows a small smile and nod. “I’d like that.”

She sits Chase back on the bed, her mother’s approval still ringing in her ears. Later Alex makes a remark that she has a little more bounce in her step. She doesn’t even try to deny it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Needless to say, Tina is a little more than suspicious when Molly Hernandez bounds in from her backyard snowflakes clinging to her wild hair.

“Hey Ms. Minoru.” The young teen greets with a wide grin before dashing off to where she could only assume is the bathroom as the rest of the crew is still outside as far as she’s aware. 

Sure enough as soon as she’s outside she spies something very out of place for Los Angeles, even in the middle of December. At least a foot of snow covers the backyard and the teenagers are running across it absolutely enthralled. She spies the culprit dressed head to toe in all black easily against the white backdrop. Her daughter freezes mid-step, eyes wide open in guilt. It looks just like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

“Heyy mom.” She grins with all of the tone of someone who was just told to act natural. The rest of her crew doesn’t seem to catch on to the interaction as they continue what appears to be a very aggressive snowball fight. “Sorry?”

“You can’t be using the staff all the time Nico.”

“I know!” She defends stepping closer. “But hear me out okay?” She puckers her lips ready to hear whatever ridiculous excuse her daughter pulls out of thin air. “Molly said she’s never seen snow before and I know the last time any of us did was on vacation but she was just a baby so she couldn’t remember any of it and also we have finals going on right now and we’re all very stressed and I thought that-”

“Stop.” Her daughter’s mouth snaps shut cutting off the rambling. “Breathe.” 

“I just wanted to make Molly smile.” She admits guiltily. The younger girl did seem uncharacteristically sullen as of late. She had to admit too that it is kind of nice to see all of them playing like they’re five year olds all over again. 

“No staff for a week. Which means no training.”

“But-”

“Want to make it two?” She challenges before her daughter can finish her sentence.

“That’s fair I guess.” She sighs. She looks back at her friends, the same look flashing in her eyes of utter joy in seeing them all able to let go. “It was worth it though.” She swears her daughter’s smile looks a little sad as her eyes pan over her friends. 

“Go have fun.” She says. Her eyes sparkle again as she sprints away kicking up snow with her clunky boots to join her team in the snowball fight once more. 

Tina retrieves the staff from the spot where it’s propped against the house before retreating back inside to the warmth. She tries not to think about the level of power her daughter had to summon in order to coat the entire backyard and make sure it wouldn’t melt either. The thought however brings forth a new one of those who would want to exploit that power. Her fingers tighten on the staff at the thought. They would need to get through her first.

She pushes the thought aside again digging through the cabinet to retrieve some loose packets of hot chocolate. She estimates ten more minutes before the hot weather accustomed teens retreat back in for a few minutes of warmth. She sets aside six mugs of hot chocolate setting cinnamon sticks and marshmallows on the counter for each of their enjoyment. By eight o’clock she has six teens passed out in all portions of her living room.

She lets the few moments of peace overwhelm her tormented thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It’s Nico’s idea for the two of them to have a movie night a few days after the school’s Christmas break begins. They set up everything that they need rather easily. She pulls spare blankets from the closets so the two of them can cozy up on the couch. They both agree that it’s pajama attire required. She’s a little less than surprised when her mom picks an old Star Wars t-shirt and a simple pair of plaid pjs. 

She’s ordering take out from their favorite Thai place and she cheerily asks for “the usual” when the realization dawns on her. Their usual isn’t anymore. Their usual features her father’s order as well. She cancels his portion of the meal, her good mood ruined by a sullen moment.

“How do Christmas movies sound?” Her mother calls from the living room. Neither of them really celebrate the holiday as she is Wicca and her mother is… complicated? Yet both of them still enjoy the ludicrous plots of the Christmas movies companies air every year.

“As long as we get to watch Die Hard.”

“Die Hard isn’t a Christmas movie.” Her mother argues.

“Is this going to be our new science versus magic?” She fake gasps as she steps into the living room. “Do you think water isn’t wet?”

“What?” She flops onto the couch feeling a little bad for confusing her mother with an on running argument between her and her friends.

“What’s first?” She switches the topic with ease. “Thai will be here in 20 minutes or so.”

“I figured start with The Santa Clause, then Polar Express.”

“Classics.” She nods getting comfortable. She wraps the blanket around herself making a cocoon. By the time they’re on their third movie and their dinner is finished her eyes are already drifting shut.

Nico decides to test the boundaries a little laying her head in her mother’s lap. She’s pleasantly surprised when, rather than asking her what she was doing, her mother wordlessly begins combing her fingers through her dark hair. They’re barely through the fourth movie before she’s fallen asleep on her lap.

When she wakes the next morning she’s comforted by the feeling of her mother’s blanket draped across her and the smell of coffee drifting through the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You know I never realized how black your bedroom is.” The text from Alex both startles and terrifies her. Startles because what is he doing in her bedroom when she’s on her way home from Christmas shopping with Karolina, and terrifies because he’s home alone with her mother… They’re up to something. She knows they are.

“Book it.” She tells the blonde sitting a little straighter in the passenger seat.

“What? Why?” She casts a worried glance at her, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“Alex is home alone with my mom.”

“Say no more.” Karolina says as she speeds along the streets. They make it home in record time and she waves goodbye to her friend before rushing to the door. “Text me the details!”

“You know I won’t!” She calls back only half joking. She’d text her to let her know that everything was okay at least. She didn’t want her worrying about her.

Nico pulls open the first door peeking inside warily. Her breath is taken away at the sight of the living room decked out in decorations. Her jaw drops as she spies her mom hanging up some handmade ornaments on a tree that she hadn’t seen come out of the garage in 2 years.

“Mom?” She gasps.

“Nico?” Her mother turns, her black pantsuit oddly misleading amongst the decor. “You weren’t supposed to be back for another hour.”

“We got done early. What’s all of this?” Her eyes scan over the candles lighting up the living rather than the bright bulbs and green wreath-like tinsel lining the walls. 

“Well I know Yule is coming up and I wanted to decorate for it.”

“You did all of this?” She walks over to her admiring the handmade ornaments. Her jaw drops at how perfectly represented they are. “Did you make these?”

“I had a little help from Stacey.”

“You hate Mrs. Yorkes.” Nico says with a little bit of skepticism in her voice.

“Yes well…” Her mother sighs straightening her blouse as she steps away from the tree, “She’s always been the crafty one alright.”

“If you only knew.” She murmurs under her breath thinking to Old Lace. “Thank you mom this is…” She laughs running a hand through her hair. “It’s amazing.”

“Like I said I had a little help.”

“Where’s Alex?”

“You know he’s here?” Her mother asks casually and she just nods in response. “I sent him to your bedroom.”

“Wait you what?”

“He and I had a bit of a… disagreement.” She shrugs.

“Rey is a Skywalker!” Nico jumps at Alex’s voice echoing through the living room. Guess someone figured out how to hack into Wizey.

“She is a Kenobi!” She shouts back. Nico half wonders how long this has been going on since her mother didn’t even flinch at her system being hacked. “Go see him. He has something for you.” She narrows her eyes suspiciously at her before doing what she says.

Alex lays in the middle of her bed playing some random game on his phone. She shuts the door behind her setting the bags against it. “I’m glad you made yourself comfortable.”

“Hey,” He grins. She can’t help but smile back. “I’m glad you liked your surprise.” He fires back with a grin.

“I knew it was your idea.” She says sitting on the edge of the bed. “You’re such a sap.”

“I’m you’re sap.” He raises his eyebrows as he sits up taking the spot next to her. He cringes as he sees the blush creeping up her neck. “Sorry that was weird I shouldn’t have-”

“No no. I liked it.” They both laugh trying to ease the tension in the air. “So…”

“Oh!” He springs to his feet going digging in his bag. “I know presents aren’t exactly a Yule thing but I know you got me one and well…” He pulls a carefully wrapped gift turning back to her. “Here.”

“Alex I-”

“Just open it. You’ll like it.” He nods to the gift as he trusts it into her hands. She tears open the paper revealing a worn book of spells. “I figured since you kinda tossed your last one in an impromptu bonfire on the beach and you’re kind of the real deal now I-” She silences him with a quick kiss to his lips.

“Thank you. For all of this.” She says pressing her forehead against his.

“But wait that isn’t even the best part.” He springs up rushing over to the light switch. With a flick fairy lights brighten her bedroom in places where she didn’t even spot them when she walked in. “How did you guys get all of this done? I wasn’t gone for that long.”

“We’re very efficient.” He smiles, though a pointed glare thrown at him has him submitting rather quickly. “Okay fine we had Gert and Molly too but they had to bounce.”

“Still… This was amazing.” She leans in placing another quick kiss on his lips. “Though if you ever come into my bedroom without me again you won’t have fingers to hack anymore.”

He just chuckles brushing past a stray hair. “Deal.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anger runs through Nico’s veins sending heat straight to her bones. Her and her mother were doing so well. They were finally building back up their relationship after all the lies and secrets. Sure they still fought but that was normally about bullshit like grades or how much she works. But this was crossing the line.

“Where is it?” She asks as she marches into her mother’s office.

“Where is what?” Her mother looks up from her papers peering at her through her reading glasses.

“You know what I mean.” She growls stomping her foot. She felt like a child throwing a tantrum all over again but she can’t help it. Her mother is just sitting there playing stupid while she is near tears. “Amy’s snowflake!” She cries out finally. “It was the last one she made and it was in her diary and now it’s gone. I know you took it.”

“Nico.”

“Where is it!” Angry tears stream down her cheeks now. She thought they were finally finished with the secrets. Her mother sighs pulling something from beneath her desk.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t figure it out until tomorrow.” Her mind races with whatever that statement could mean. She reads Amy’s diary every day. Sometimes she swears she can hear her sister’s voice reading the words to her. As if she wouldn’t figure out that it’s missing. It dawns on her what it means as soon as her mother pulls the wrapped gift out and places it on her desk in between them.

Tomorrow is Christmas. Her mom got her a gift… “I don’t-”

“I know.” She interrupts. “Just open it.”

Cautiously she tears at the paper until she reveals what is inside. The snowflake that was missing sits carefully preserved in dark picture frame. Her fingers trace over the glass letting out a soft half relieved half shocked sigh. It’s still here. It’s not gone. She didn’t lose it. She didn’t lose her.

“I thought maybe you could hang it in your bedroom as a reminder of how far we’ve come.” Nico’s lip quivers as her mother circles around her desk. “I hope you aren’t too angry with me.” She places the gift on the desk colliding with her a little harder than she should’ve pulling a grunt from the older woman’s lips. She wraps her arms tightly around her mother as her entire body convulses with sobs.

“I miss her so much.” She cries. For years she didn’t have anything to hold onto anymore. Her room was off limits only open for her to sneak into late at night when she knew her parents were sleeping. Now she has open access. She has her diary. Something she can still hold onto. 

For two years she had felt more alone than she’s ever felt in her life. Her best friend didn’t even attend her sister’s funeral. Her friends drifted apart as personalities changed and they stopped trying anymore. It broke her heart every time she realized one of them were in her class. Dreaming up awkward scenarios where they’d be forced to talk after randomized pairings in class became too coincidental.

Now, though… Now they’re all back together again. It will never be like old times where Amy’s laughter fills up the backgrounds of conversations, where both of them adjust to fit on the camera of the video chat, where her sister throws a pillow at her head and threatens to literally drag her out of bed in the morning. Her heart aches the most for the small moments. The chores now seeming overwhelming to one where she would normally split in two with her sister. Routines where the two of them floated around each other in order to get what they needed in the morning done.

Her mom’s back begins to shake as well as she feels a few of her tears fall onto her shoulder. She hates this. She hates that she’s made her mother cry. She hates her father for leaving them alone. She hates the world for taking her sister away. She clings tighter to her mother in fear that if she lets go, she’ll leave too.

“I know.” She whispers into her hair placing a kiss on the crown of her head. “I miss her too.”


End file.
